


[Podfic of] Afresh, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shower Sex, Wet & Messy, of the gentle teasing sort, the Way Funk is slain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Afresh by synonomy.</p>
<p>Summary: "As much as Frank tells him there's never been a time he didn't love Gerard, Gerard knows Frank definitely doesn't miss the days when he could sometimes smell him from the other room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Afresh, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afresh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379049) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Afreshcoverart_zpsb7577dff.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Afresh.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to synonomy for [her welcoming blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). This is another of her ridiculously hot ficlets. I really admire how she writes sex scenes that are so hot, not only because of her writing skills, but also because of how she nails characterization, making the romance and the dynamic between the pair alive and sizzling. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
